Crying Amongst the Years
by breeutiful
Summary: Every time he's found her crying, he's left without saying a word. - TheodoreHannah


**First Year**

The first time it happened, it was on the red train which billowed smoke and heading towards Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

He had slid open a door to the compartment, looking for an empty compartment and he found her curled up in the corner, sniffling and sobbing her little heart out.

Without saying a peek, he left her alone. After all, Notts did _not _comfort pigtailed blondes.

* * *

**Second Year**

This time he found her in the hospital wing sitting besides that mudblood who they called Justin Finch-Fletchley.

He may have been a lurker, but Theodore wasn't completely oblivious to the happenings at the school. He knew that the Hufflepuff thought Potter was the heir of Slytherin whilst the Slytherins themselves knew that Scarhead couldn't even pass as the heir.

Abbott clutched Finch-Fletchley's unmoving hand in hers and Theodore couldn't reason why she'd want to spend her Christmas Eve with some half-arsed pansy who had obviously product-induced curls and was petrified.

He turned on heel after getting what he needed without looking back.

* * *

**Third Year**

It was common knowledge that Hannah Abbott was spreading around her air-headed - and not to mention naïve - belief that Sirius Black could transform into a flowering shrub.

She had told Lavender Brown who spread it on to Parvati Patil and eventually it had wormed it's way into the ears of Pansy Parkinson, the Ice Queen.

Parkinson was a bitch by nature and hadn't given Abbott a single rest about it for the whole year. _Still believe in Santa Claus as well, Abbott? Do you?_

Early on some Saturday night, he had made his way into the library and found the blonde in tears yet again. He couldn't fathom that she was so easily brought to tears just from a little teasing from Parkinson.

Again, he left without a word.

* * *

**Fourth Year**

This year it was at the Yule Ball.

He went with Millie Bulstrode, who turned out not to be that bad of a date, looks aside. It was quite simple how they ended up going; she had needed a date, he wanted one to get rid of his loner image; they decided to attend as friends.

After quite a bit of dancing, his feet were exhausted along with the rest of his body. Millie had her arm looped in his as they made their way back to the Slytherin common rooms. And that was when he saw her.

Wisps of blonde hair dangled in her face while tears fell from red-rimmed eyes. She cried like a broken record, sobs wracking her entire body while Susan Bones rubbed her back and Eloise Midgen squeezed her hand.

When asking Millie - much to the large girl's confusion - what was wrong, he found out that Zacharias Smith ditched her in favour of Mandy Brocklehurst. Truthfully, Theodore couldn't really blame the bloke. Mandy was a lot better looking than Abbott with 'legs up to there'.

Wondering why she was crying over such a trivial thing, he allowed Millie pull him towards the common room.

* * *

**Fifth Year**

This time it was on Valentines Day. Terry Boot had just been outed and had broken up with Abbott the week beforehand.

To be honest, Theodore didn't blame her for crying. Fuck, if he had been dating some girl and she turned out to be gay, he'd probably cry too. Or not. He'd probably find it sexy actually, knowing that his ex was snogging another girl.

She was crying in an empty classroom, this time with Ernie MacMillan comforting her, whispering things in her ear and willing her to calm down.

* * *

**Sixth Year**

Her mother was dead. Dead dead dead. And his father was completely responsible. He knew that, and he didn't enjoy this particular piece of knowledge.

Theodore should probably have told her. He should have sat the Hufflepuff down and said, "Abbott, my father killed your mother. I'm sorry." But truthfully, he didn't want to watch her cry again as she did after she got pulled out of Herbology.

They could all hear her from the greenhouse, especially when she had let out that scream - one that had so much pain and grief in it, one that chilled the bones of everyone in that greenhouse. As soon as she had let out that scream, he knew what had happened instantly.

And the funny thing was that he wasn't proud about the fact his father was responsible for all her pain. Hell, he didn't even brag.

* * *

**Seventh Year**

It was the reign of the Carrows, and it was hell.

He may have been a Slytherin, and enjoyed watching people in pain, but ever since his mothers death he couldn't stomach actually doing the crucio on anyone, or killing them.

When Parkinson opened her big fat mouth, he'd stayed behind - making him, along with Daphne Greengrass, one of the few Slytherins who actually stayed to find on the good side of the war.

There was blood, curses flying, bodies dropping everywhere. And then just liked that did Potter die, come back to life, and kill Voldemort with Neville fucking Longbottom's help.

He found her crying again. This time over the limp body of Susan Bones with the ends of her blonde pigtails brushing over the broken neck of the red-haired Hufflepuff that lay lifeless on the cold cement.

This time, he couldn't ignore the completely insane urge to cheer her up.

* * *

A/N: This was written ages ago and it was a part of a series I didn't end up finishing. I decided to post it as a one shot. A million thank you's to Ela for betaing it. :)


End file.
